Black Hole
by crystalxangel
Summary: Short NaruSasu fic. Naruto catches a certain boy looking at him. What does he do next to solve this issue? Please R Suck at summaries.


I've always sensed his eyes trailing me everywhere. It also took me time to notice. He isn't the type to do so with anyone in particular but it's different with me… and I've always wondered why.

Even today at school, he kept looking straight at me with those cold dark orbs of his. I was taken in for a moment until Shikamaru called me out for lunch. I ran towards my friend but took a quick glance at him. He sighed. I felt a prick in my heart for a moment. Why?

I'll confront him later today, was what I thought. All this drama just didn't fit with me.

"Sasuke," I gulp in my mind, "Can we have a talk?"

I see him stand up, not really hesitating, which makes me think of what I'm going to say to him. It's not like I can directly ask him about all the staring he's been doing. Or s-should I…? After all, it's the fastest way to find out. Then again, it would be totally embarrassing. After all we're both boys. Wait, does that mean I see him differently? No, no. That isn't the case… is it? Oh shit. With all that ranting going on in my head, I didn't notice we were already here on the rooftop.

"So?" he asks me coolly.

I take a good look at him; his eyes so fixating on me, his hair playing so nicely by the wind and his body posture so straight and well-built…

What?

I turn around, avoiding his stern gaze. I feel my cheeks and they're heating up. No, no, no! This isn't happening! Why am I so conscious of him?

"Why'd you ask me out here, dobe?"

I squeak and turn to him, aggressively pointing a finger on him. "Y-You've been looking at him with those eyes at yours for quite a while now, haven't you, Sasuke?"

He stays still there before me, unmoved. I start to tremble on the spot, looking really stupid saying those words. Were all his gazes not supposed to affect me or something?

He looks away, as if bored or maybe disgusted. I glare at him; and yell out, "Hey! Don't ignore me, teme!" I stomp my feet towards him, anger building up, and grab his left arm. He turns to look at me again but this time, I swear, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Then my cheeks heat up again.

"What if I said I was? What would you do then, usuratonkachi?" he says, with a cold tone.

I freeze on the spot and can't seem to get words out of my lips. What do people say in these situations? No, more importantly, what would a guy say to a guy in this situation?

He walks away but before he can, I reach for the tail of his white, loose polo shirt. He doesn't look back but he stops walking. What happens now? It's not like I'm ever going to forget his words instantly. How should I interpret them too?

"T-Take responsibility," I let out.

He still stands there and my heart's beating out like crazy here. Can he hear it? That fast beating of my heart, just loud enough for him to hear, like drums from a far distant? I was sure I was about to hyperventilate with all that unbalanced breathing when he turns around and suddenly I feel something pressing on my face. It's his lips.

I let out a soft 'hey' but it somehow sounds like moaning. He places a hand on the back of my head and caresses it gently. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his waist. I don't know what's going on in my head but this… feels right.

His tongue now forces domination in my mouth. In and out, he goes, twisting my tongue in circles. He moves it out, gasping for air. That sudden release leaves me begging. Weird, I know, but I want to cling on to it. Now he aims his mouth on my neck, softly sucking my skin. I feel tingles all around my body. It was just about time before…

"Nn," I go, blushing hard after I realize what I did. I felt his mouth curving into a smile on my skin. He must really be enjoying this. But then again, so am I.

"Hey," he whispers, continuing to kiss my neck area, "Wanna move this somewhere more private?"

I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, realizing what a mistake I've dragged myself into. He pulls me closer and says, "Never mind. Let's do it here."

He must've read my loss of interest as he suggested we go somewhere else. Did he think something like this might never happen again? In the first place, was this supposed to happen – me and him?

Sasuke goes lower now, even unbuttoning my polo shirt and digging his face on my chest. As he goes down, my embrace from his waist goes up to his neck. I jump a little as he goes for a sensitive spot now, my nipples. I grit my teeth, thinking how violent he is. Was he like this to the girls he's been with as well? Not like I've ever seen him with anyone. I just have this feeling that he's too experienced to not know what he was doing.

He drags me to a spot with a shade, on the opposite side of where the door to the roof is located. This is good, despite the fact that what we're about to do isn't, because then, if we hear someone coming, at least we'll know. But are we really going to go through with it?

As soon as we settle to lie down on the spot, he goes for my belt but I stop him, really worrying of what comes next. I never expected all of this to happen in one day and in one confrontation.

"H-Hey! L-Let's stop, okay?" I tell him, practically begging for it. But the truth is I don't want to stop. It's just that forty percent of me yells out 'He's a man! He's a man!' but sixty of it wants to pleasure the curiosity of him, his entirety.

He's giving me that cold stare of his now, unbelieving of what I just said. He sighs and stands up. He fixes his hair and his polo all together, leaving me on the ground. I'm relieved but most of all disappointed.

He walks away from me but before he disappears from my sight, he says with a playful grin, "I'm looking forward to the next time you want to 'talk' with me; but next time, I'm going in for real. Be ready."

My mind almost goes all out just thinking how this relationship started with those mysterious eyes of his, almost like a black hole swallowing me in.


End file.
